We Need To Talk
by neric4ever
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle decide to embark on the next step in their relationship
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I am a huge Batman fan. I hope I'm doing these characters justice in this oneshot._

One night in Gotham City, Catwoman was viewing a jewelry store from a rooftop, when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Hey handsome", she said.

"I thought you were trying to reform, Selina", said Batman in his usual deep voice.

"I am." She turned around. "Stealing always seems like a surefire way to get your attention." She slowly walked towards him.

"What do you want?"

"You." Before the Dark Knight knew it, Catwoman's lips were on his. It didn't take long for him to give in to the ferocious kiss. Lately, they had engaged in a few trysts.

"Your place or mine", he asked after pulling away. This was a rather slow night for crime. He could retire early.

"Yours. I'm having some work done at my place."

The next morning, Bruce walked into the kitchen ,where Alfred was making breakfast.

"Good morning, Sir", said Alfred.

"Good morning, Alfred", said Bruce.

Alfred noticed that Bruce looked like he was deep in thought.

"Is something the matter, Master Bruce?"

"I have a problem, Alfred. I'm in love with Selina."

"Well, you are certainly happier whenever Miss Kyle is here. It has been a long time since someone has had that effect on you."

"I'm not sure if it's possible we could make anything work. She is still trying to reform from being a criminal, and as for me, the world is always going to need Batman."

"Well, Master Bruce, I've been told that if two people really love each other, they can always find a way to work things out", said Alfred. Bruce sat and considered what Alfred was saying. "Should I go inform Miss Kyle that breakfast is almost ready?"

"No. I'll go tell her." There was something he had to do.

When Bruce reached the bedroom, no one was there. "Selina?"

"Good morning Batman", said seductive voice. He turned around to see her in one of his shirts.

"That shirt certainly looks better on me than it ever has on me", said Bruce. Bruce was expecting a kiss when her lips were inches away from his. Instead, Selina pushed him onto the bed. She came to meet him on the bed with that predatory look in her eyes. The kiss was rough at first. Tehn, they slowed down and took their time.

"I thought you left", said Bruce. "Only using me for sex and a warm bed."

"Your bed is very comfortable", said Selina. "I couldn't just leave without thanking you for those amazing three rounds last night. You really do know how to treat a lady well, Bruce."

"I'm glad I could please you."

"You certainly did." She ran a hand through Bruce's hair.

"Selina, we need to talk", said Bruce. Selina wasn't sure where this was going. "I really care about you, Selina. It's hard to deny that there is something very strong between us. I can't stop thinking about you, and I think we should try a real relationship."

"I really like you too, Bruce. Do you think this could work?"

"I really do", said Bruce. "I was also wondering if you would be my partner in my war on crime. You've helped on quite a few cases in the past."

"The Bat and the Cat? We'd make quite a team", said Selina with a huge smile on her face.

"Is that a yes?"

"No! This is." Selina gave Bruce a quick peck on the lips.

"If you aren't busy tomorrow night, how about I take you to dinner", suggested Bruce.

"Sounds great." They pulled in for another fiery kiss.

"Before this gets too heated, Alfred has breakfast almost ready", said Bruce after pulling away.

"After breakfast, I'm totally up for another round", whispered Selina. She nibbled on his ear.

"That sounds great." They held hands as they left the bedroom. They were happy to begin this new step in their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I know that I said this story was a oneshot, but I got an idea for another chapter.  
_

Chapter 2

Bruce finished getting ready for his first official date with Selina. He asked her if it would be alright if they had dinner at Wayne Manor. Bruce thought their first date would be more special if was just the two of them. Selina liked the idea of having a date night with Bruce all to herself.

Bruce heard Alfred answer the door.

"Good evening, Ms. Kyle", he said.

"Good evening, Alfred."

"Master Bruce will be right with you."

"Thanks Alfred", said Bruce as he came down the stairs. "I'll take it form here."

"Excuse me", said Alfred as he went to go check on the food.

Selina was wearing a red dress and simple black heels.

"Hi", said Bruce.

"Hi", said Selina. They gave each other a quick kiss.

"You look incredible", said Bruce.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Wayne."

"Shall we?" Selina wrapped an arm around one of Bruce's own as they walked to the dining room.

"This is really good", said Selina as she enjoyed a bowl of soup. "Alfred really is an amazing cook."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to know that you feel that way."

As much as Selina was enjoying the food, she really liked Bruce's company. "Do you remember when we first met", she asked.

"How can I forget. It didn't take me very long to become fascinated by Gotham's new female cat burglar."

"Well, I was very intrigued by you as well. A man dressed like a bat was almost always there to stop me", said Selina.

They remembered how, over time, through all the rooftop flirtations and occasional team ups, the sexual tension between them kept building and building. One day, they learned each others' identities and gave in to their desire's. Bruce thought that is would be a onetime ordeal. However, they kept coming back to each other for more. Now, here they were trying to make a real relationship work and forming a new crime fighting partnership.

"What's the deal with you and Vicki Vale", asked Selina.

Bruce nearly choked. "We went out a few times. Nothing serious happened. Why do you ask?"

"I noticed that she likes to get cozy with you. She definitely thinks highly of Batman. I need to know if you have some feelings for her."

'We just starting and already she's jealous', thought Bruce. "Selina, I'm committed to making this work between us. There is no reason for you to be jealous. You are the only woman I'm interested in."

Selina's heart warmed at Bruce's words. She got up and walked towards him and sat on his lap.

"This suit", she said as she played with his tie.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It makes you look very sexy. But, I'll let you in on a secret, Bruce. You look even sexier when you where nothing at all." She gave him a kiss with a hint of tongue. As she got up form him, Bruce pulled her back on his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" They engaging in some intense kisses. Their tongued soon massaged the other after some fighting for dominance.

"Is it to soon to go engage in some nighttime activities", asked Selina with a mix of love and lust in her eyes.

"Someone's eager for us to both wear nothing. What am I going to do with you?"

"You're a smart man, Bruce. I'm sure you'll think of something." Their lips were inches away form another kiss, when Alfred walked in.

"Excuse me, Sir. I'm so sorry to interrup, but the Bat signal is out."

"I think tonight's a good night for the new team of Batman and Catwoman todebut", said Selina. "But Bruce, we are definitely picking things up form here." Bruce took Selina's hand and led her to the Batcave.


End file.
